Blind
by Ani Hanki DaZe
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of where eyes meet blindly, Kano and Kido. /But when he comes back just honestly irritates her.
1. Fortune Cooke

**Blind**

Prompt: Fortune Cookie

Pair: Kano Kido

In where Kano receives a fortune cookie and Kido shines bright like a diamond.

_A/N: So, I am here in the Kagerou daze. Well, here I go!_

* * *

Kano Shuuya's eyes twitched involuntarily as he read his fortune cookie.

_You will find love in brightest light_

How idiotic.

"Kano, are you alright?" said a muffled voice across from him. Kido Tsubomi. Kano wanted to blame his companion for an idiotic fortune, but it was his idea to go to a Chinese restaurant. And why was he obsessed over a dumb fortune.

"Aww! Is Kido worrying over me?" Kano smiled as a mask was put over his face again.

"Let's go," Kido murmured, after receiving their check from the waitress. They left the Chinese restaurant and walked toward the direction of Mary's flower shop. Seto was coming home late so they had to pick her up instead.

Walking around the crowded streets, a bright flash caught Kido's eyes. She wasn't one for diamonds or anything like that. It was anything special, Kido doubted it was even real. It was nothing more than a simple bracelet with 'diamonds'. Something drew the bracelet towards herself. It looked so familiar. Next thing she knew, she was right by the window, staring at the item.

"Does Kido want the bracelet?" She heard a voice behind her ask. Blushing, she willed herself to disappear.

"Uhm, nope." Kano took her hand and lead her inside the shop.

"Hello!" An old voice came toward them. It was an old man, he had glasses, but he was walking like he was still young.

"Hi, I was thinking if we could check out that bracelet with the diamonds by the glass," Kano told the clerk before Kido could day anything.

"Of course!" The old man went to get the bracelet off with care. Kido decided she really wanted it. Why was she so enhanced by this bracelet?

"This bracelet was found in the ruins of a burnt mansion-"

Kido was suddenly interested in the man's story.

"By a wealthy family."

Memories of a fire erupted.

"With the name Kido. We believe this belonged to the eldest daughter."

Kano smiled at the old man, but his grip on Kido tightened. "Yes, I would like to buy it for my dear _Tsubomi _here." Smiling at Kido, Kano gave one of his honest smiles.

After a few minutes, Kano and Kido were out of the store, Kano gave out a yawn. He took out the bracelet from the tiny bag and placed it on Kido's wrist. "This was your sister's, right?" He looked up at Kido, to find out she had tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, Tsubomi." Kano whispered, rubbing her arms affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that Kido was using her eyes. He calmed her down after a few moments. Truthfully, he didn't mind holding her in his arms. But he was nothing but honest.

Kido jumped out of his arms and stood up. Her face covered the sky as the sun rays shone on her face. Her eyes were smiling, even though he lips weren't. It was bright, Kano thought. Then remembered his _damn fortune cookie. _

He also realized he loved her.

What the heck, he always did.

* * *

_A/N: I think this is pretty crappy actually… Oh well. Send me prompts please!_

_*Kano was saying Tsubomi, instead of Kano at the sales man because if he said Kido… Well, ALL the Kidos are supposed dead. _


	2. Parents

**Blind**

Prompt: Parents

In where Mary is sick and Kano and Kido are married.

_A/N: This is for CurryPan!_

* * *

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

Kido looked up from her pan, hearing the heavy breathing from Mary's room. She turned the stove off and took off her apron. Opening the door to her and Mary's shared room, she heard the heavy breathing again.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

Placing her hand on Mary's forehead, heat reached the palm of her hand. "You have a fever," Kido stated, now knowing why the girl didn't wander to Seto's bed. "And you didn't want Seto to know."

Sighing, she placed a wet towel on her forehead and decided to cook porridge.

* * *

"Ahh… Good morning, Kido!" Kano shouted as he walked out of his room.

"Shut up, Mary's sick," Kido replied, pouring something into bowls.

"Really? I should go check on her…" Kano left without any reply and headed towards Mary's room.

Her pale hair was plastered toward her in sweat, her chest heaved up and down heavily. Looking at the wet towel on her head was soaked sweat instead of cold water. Picking up the towel to douse it with more water.

He walked into the kitchen just as Kido was bringing in Mary's porridge. With an apron and everything. _How cute… _Kano mused as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Move it," Was his only reply.

"But you're so cute like that! Like you're the mom and I'm the dad!"

Blushing slightly, Kido pushed him slightly so she could enter Mary's room. Shrugging, Kano washed the towel and returned to Mary.

There was his _wife _feeding _his_ child. Well, trying to anyway. Mary barely opened her mouth as Kido had the spoon of porridge. Laughing inside his head, he tried to make his appearance look like he was a father or somewhat.

"Mary~ let's play a game. Kido is 'Mama' and I am 'Papa'! We're going to take care of you today! So say 'ahh'!"

Mary blinked at Kano. Then at Kido. Kido's blushing face. Then agreed. "Ahh!" She said weakly, but she still was tired.

After feeding Mary, they decided to let her rest.

As they sat down on the couch, Kido was still blushing madly. "So, mama-"

"Shut it, Shuuya."

"Oh, come on. You know you enjoyed being my wife!" Kano grinned.

Still blushing, Kido stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Are you going to feed _me _now?'

"Shuuya!"

* * *

_A/N: I felt this was a bit too… familial than romantic? I really don't know. Romance has never been my specialty. But that is why I am doing this… I also want to extend these chapters… Please send in prompts!_


	3. Mistletoe

**Blind**

Prompt: Mistletoe

In where both of have ten mistletoe hanging above their heads.

_A/N: For BunnyEllieAngel!_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle-"

"Kano, help me put up the decorations." Kido said, holding a box full of holiday decorations. Normally, she wouldn't ask Kano out of all people. But the ceilings to high and they don't have chairs that can reach that height.

"Huh?" Kano asked, looking up from his phone. "Why? I mean… I mean… You are…" Kano faltered, remembering a terrible fact. His body was trembling as the ghost of shame fell upon him.

"I'm not asking for your height, moron. I need you to lift me up. You're like three-" Kido began, before Kano trembled even more.

"Don't mention the THREE!*"

Rolling her eyes, Kido dragged Kano to the living room. "I would ask Seto, but he's Christmas shopping with Mary."

Grumbling at the mention of Seto helping Kido, Kano followed Kido. Noticing her hand around his hand (Well, wrist, but it still counts!) he grinned. "So, I just boost you up?"

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind or anything…" Kido said, realizing her weight.

His smile widened more and he hooked her legs on his shoulders. Holding Kido's back so she wouldn't fall from surprise, he tried to balance the weight for her safety. "There we go!"

"Kano! Put me down!" Kido said, trying to balance the box of decorations in her hands. There was a tingling sensation down her spine, she _knew _she was going to fall.

"But I thought you wanted a boost?"

"Oh my gosh, Shuuya!" Kido was a faint shade of red, but she was balanced and the shivering feeling went away. Placing the box on Kano's head, she opened the box.

There were just mistletoe. Maybe Seto and Mary can have a quick kiss or something, Kido shrugged. There were only a few, so it would only take a few minutes.

"Kido, what are those decorations anyway?" Kano's voice rang.

Blushing, know that remembered Kano was there and that she was holding mistletoe, she stuttered. "Ah… Mi-mistletoe…"

Grinning more, Kano pursued to ask more. "And you're placing it there?"

"Y-yeah."

"How many are there?"

"Around ten, I think."

Kano grinned the happiest grin of his life. It was an honest grin to. "Alright!"

* * *

"There, we're done." Kido said, after placing the tenth mistletoe up. "You can put me down now." All of her embarrassment was long forgotten. It was just mistletoe anyway. Kido dropped the box on the floor, prepared to be let down.

"Of course, Kido." Instead of crouching down, he grabbed her by the waist and carried her to face her. Then his lips met hers. It was a light touch, nothing more than that. "One mistletoe." He whispered, after the small kiss.

Kido stood still, not knowing what to do. The shivering sensation of her spine came back. She felt like she was going to fall right there. Everything felt so light. Taking that it was okay to continue, Kano kissed her again.

His lips matched hers, it was longer than the first one. Every single second count. Kano moved his lips, making the kiss deeper. He wanted to stay with Kido forever. But it wasn't a good feeling though, standing on your toes trying to kiss a girl _three _centimeters taller than you.

On the third kiss, he receive a response. Her lips moved slightly against his. Her arms slowly traveled to his waist. Kido felt his lips twitch, his hands traveling to her neck.

After they pulled apart, Kido was smiling at Kano. The smile Kano received when they were little. When Kano would give her a flower to feel better. When Kano would make a stupid joke when she was feeling down. The smile he fell in love with. He smiled back, honest this time.

Then they grabbed each other to another kiss. Their lips passionately moved against each other, itching to be together.

Every kiss was better than the first.

Before their last one, Kano pulled a string of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Tsubomi."

Then they reached the tenth one.

* * *

_A/N: / I don't normally right kissing scenes at all. If I do, it's always 'Then they kissed.' So yeah… this is something new for me so…_

_*Kano is actually three centimeters taller than Kido. _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL OF YOU!_

_If you want to follow me on tumblr or twitter, the link is on my profile!_


	4. Fireworks

**Blind**

Prompt: Fireworks

In where Kano and Kido see fireworks together.

_A/N: Sorry for being a bit late TwT, life. Anyway, CurryPan thank you for ALL of the prompts! Doing all of them~_

* * *

"Kido, are you ready yet?" Kano's voice rang through room 107, waiting for his green-haired friend.

"Call Momo!" Kido's voice replied, a bit muffled and frustrated.

Sighing, Kano leaned against the wall. "Why? She's in the car already."

"Just call Momo!"

"Why?" Kano asked, walking towards the source of the voice.

"Kano!"

Ignoring the cries, he opened the door to Kido's room. Her green hair in a ponytail, her Kimono was falling off her shoulders. One of her legs was exposed, leaving enough to the imagination. Kido cried, falling on her backside.

Snapping out of his trance, Kano stood and helped her up. Trying to look everywhere but her exposed skin. Using his Eyes to remove any sign of inappropriate reaction, he looked at Kido's face. "What do you need Momo for?"

Mumbling, Kido whispered, "I can't tie the damn obi." She got up, holding the sash for Kano to see.

Kano sighed and took the obi away from her. Remembering that she was from a rich family, maybe she never had to tie an obi around her waist. "Let me tie it, I had to tie it around my mom when I was younger anyway."

Nodding slightly, Kido let Kano tie the fabric around her. Kano skillfully tied the obi, forming a bow. "Do I need to do your hair as well?" Kano asked sarcastically, grabbing the hair comb.

"No, I can do it myself." Kido retorted, taking the comb out of his hand. She brushed her hair, looking in the mirror. She wanted to use her Eyes, to disappear from this situation. Before she could, she saw Kano wearing regular clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing a kimono?" She asked, putting her hair in a tie.

Smirking, he stood and activated his Eyes. "I am, see?" A kimono appeared, a black one with orange dots.

"Ugh…" Kido muttered, before dragging Kano outside to the car.

In the car, Momo was bouncing on the passenger's seat. "What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing, I broke a glass waiting for Kido so we had to clean it up."

Nodding, Shintaro stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Okay! Fireworks start at twelve, just so you know. And then we'll meet up at this spot – the entrance – after." Momo shouted, before grabbing Hibiya's hand towards the festival.

"Stop it, old lady." Hibiya muttered, but allowed himself to be dragged by the idol.

After that, Shintaro wandered around with Konoha (obviously with Ene as well), Seto said his goodbyes before being dragged with Mary to a cotton candy stand, leaving Kano and Kido alone. It was obvious they were going to be alone anyway. They always were.

"What do you want to do now, Danchou?" Kano asked, looking around for something interesting. "We have around two hours to kill…" Kano continued and his eyes found what he was looking for. "What about a rollercoaster-"

"Shut it, Kano."

Kano shrugged, then he saw another stand. Smiling, he grabbed Kido. "It's not a rollercoaster, I swear." Kano said as he stopped at a food stand. "Do you still like dango, Kido?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Kido was already staring at the little desserts. "Two Bocchan, sir." Kano said, taking out his wallet.

"Anything for the young couple!" The shop keeper said, leaving to get the desserts before Kido could react.

"Kano!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Kano said, crossing his arms in a X.

Grumbling, Kido decided not to hit him. He was already paying for her desserts. Kano received two sticks of color, and faced Kido. "Let's eat at a bench."

Once they were seated, Kano gave one of the sticks to Kido. Kido bit the first one, trying as hard as she could not to smile. It was so good! She hasn't had her favorite dessert for months!

Kido finished the stick in seconds, before looking at Kano. He only ate one. "Do you want mine to?" Kano asked, smiling at Kido's reaction to her favorite food. He gave her the dango anyway.

After finishing the last of her dessert, Kano stood up. "What now?"

"What do you want, Kano?"

Smiling, Kano cuddled Kido. "Aww, is danchou worrying about me?"

"No, I'm repaying you." Kido pushed Kano off, looking around the festival. "Do you still like takoyaki, Kano?"

* * *

After eating a million of snacks, fishing goldfish, spraying soda on another person, having cotton candy melting on Kano's face, it was ten minutes until the fireworks start.

"Did you enjoy today, Tsubomi?" Kano asked, looking at the pond. They were going to watch the fireworks near the bridge. The moon shone a bit in the water.

"Yeah." Smiling at the answer, Kano held Kido's hand.

"How does the moon look to you?" Kano asked, happy that Kido didn't push his hand away.

"It looks like a moon."

"Well to me, the moon watches us all the time. It watches us during happy and sad moments. Because the moon is still there in the day, shining in night. The sun only appears during the day." Kano said, staring at the moon.

_Five minutes…_

"When did you get so dramatic?" Kido asked.

Ignoring the question, Kano still stared at the light.

_Three minutes…_

"The moon looks red to me. Most of the time."

_Two minutes…_

"But today it doesn't."

Kido kept quiet, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"It looks white. And clear. And honest."

BOOM! Laughing, Kano pointed.

"Fireworks!" The sky poured of different colors. Blue, green, purple. It was a mix of a lot of colors. Red and white.

The lights of the fireworks lit up everything, colors shining on their faces. More lights came up. Kido had enough when firecrackers were lit. Flustered, Kido placed her hands on her ears. "I really hate loud noises."

Laughing slightly, Kano placed his hands on Kido's ears. "Happy New Year, Tsubomi."

* * *

_A/N: I got so angsty at the end. Proves that I can't write romance._

_Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	5. Birthday

**Blind**

Prompt: Birthday

In where Kano cooks because he loves Kido.

_A/N: Happy Birthday Kido! I hope you receive your gifts from our beloved Kano!_

* * *

Humming to himself quietly, Kano kneaded the wet rice. What time was it? He mused to himself. Seto had gone out with Mary and Hibiya to go shopping for Kido's birthday. Konoha was with Shintaro somewhere. Kido herself was nowhere to be seen. But Kano was grateful for that. He didn't need Kido to ask him all these questions on why was he using the kitchen.

Looking at everything he prepared, the dinner seemed ready. Beef with onions, fresh strawberries and tangerines. He was making the sticky rice along with dango just now. _Danchou really likes dango, _Kano remembered the New Year's festival where Kido swallowed everything up. _Danchou is so cute!_

Placing the rice in the rice cooker and separating the remaining rice to create dango. Kano remembered when he was younger. Really young. His mother cooked the same thing for him on his birthday or a special day. Long ago, before his mother became unstable. Kano sighed, that was such a long time ago.

"_Kano! I prepared the Saga meal!" Kano's mom exclaimed, opening the door to her son's room. _

"_Really!" Two-year Kano wobbled to the door. He was reading about an adventure story. Well trying, Kano was still too young to read. "Why?"_

"_Your birthday, silly!" Kano's mom rubbed his head. "I cooked it because I love you!"_

But after his fourth birthday, she stopped. Kano sighed. This shouldn't be depressing now.

* * *

Seto had come home with Mary and Hibiya already. They also called all the members of the Mekakushi Dan for a surprise party. The lights were off and they were hiding. Trying to. Mary's hair got in the way, everyone was pulling on it somehow. Ene was making some idiotic noises. Kano inwardly sighed, he wanted his danchou's birthday to be perfect.

"I'm home." Kido's voice was heard.

"SURPRISE!" The Dan yelled.

Kido just stared at the table full of food. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised. But who cooked this?" Kido asked, sitting down. It looked and smelled good. And it was food. That's what Kido was surprised of. She was starving, she had gone around paying bills and doing errands. Food sounded like a good idea now.

"I did!" Kano yelled after all of the Dan got out of their hiding spots. "My mom made it because she loves me so much! So I thought, why not cook it for danchou? Because I love her so much!" Kano smiled, holding out his hands, showing how much he loves her.

"Don't say such embarrassing things, you idiot!" Kido yelled, pinching his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kano muttered, using one of his hands to grab Kido's hair. "It's just that…" He pulled Kido closer. "I love you," and he put his lips on hers.

"KANO!" Kido yelled, punching him away. Her face was bright red, not meeting the eyes of the other members of the Dan.

"How gross." She heard Hibiya mutter after a few moments, receiving a punch by Momo.

"Anyway, happy birthday Kido-san!" Momo shouted. "Let's eat!"

Konoha nodded. "I'm quite hungry."

Seto grabbed Kano and Kido by their shoulders. "Yeah! Let's eat!"

* * *

After they finished dinner, Kido went up to the roof. She used her Eyes so no one could see her up there. Which was broken by a blond coming up to the roof as well.

"Did you like dinner?" He asked, looking at the city lights.

Kido made a grunt of contentment.

"That's good," Kano smiled. "But seriously, I cooked that for you."

"Oh, shut it Shuuya." Kido muttered, desperately wanting her headphones. Kano handed her headphones to her as she was looking around in her pockets.

"You forgot it," Kano muttered, yawning.

Sighing, Kido grabbed Kano's head and placed it on her lap. "You're tired. Go to sleep."

"Really, danchou? Aren't you the one who should be sleeping?" Kano said, smiling.

"Shut it, Shuuya."

Turning around to place himself more comfortably on Kido's lap, he looked her in the eyes. "Happy birthday, Tsubomi."


	6. Skiing

**Blind**

Prompt: Skiing

* * *

"How. Can. You. Walk. In. These." Kido murmured. She lifted her feet, trying to control the skis she was wearing.

Kano slid next to her smoothly. "Ah! Is it that, perhaps, Kido cannot ski?"

"Shut up!"

"But, danchou. Everyone already went up the lift. I went up twice! Even Mary and Hibiya went up!" Kano exclaimed.

"You all went up the bunny hill lift."

"At least we went up!" Kano said, pulling on Kido's winter jacket.

Groaning in frustration, Kido hit him. "Shut up, you don't know how either."

Kano's eyes fell. "How do you know?"

Rolling her eyes, Kido leaned on one of the poles. "I saw your Eyes falter a moment as you were going down."

"Hey! Just because I fell doesn't mean I can't ski!" Kano replied. "I can ski, just not as well as others." Looking at the rest of the dan. "Well, I am better than Shintaro." Watching the HikiNEET tremble with fear.

"Ugh. Anyway. I'll just stay here." Kido said, scooting slowly to the side.

"Nope!" Kano said, pulling Kido up the bunny hill lift.

"Kano!" Kido yelled, but it was too late. She was already on the lift. "Damn you." Kido muttered, hoping Kano wouldn't see her using her Eyes.

"Nope!" Kano said, pulling on Kido's hand.

"Ugh." Kido mumbled. She shuffled more comfortably as the lift ended.

"Okay, danchou. Rule number one! Don't let your skis touch!" Kano exclaimed, demonstrating for Kido. "Then, you spread your legs, but don't let the front touch. But you have to make a V shape with your feet. The bigger the V, the slower you'll go."

"I'm not scared." Kido muttered.

"Of course you're not!" Kano muttered, pushing Kido down. "Make sure you don't fall, danchou!"

* * *

"And, of course, danchou was screaming like a scared lama as she stumbled down the hill." Kano finished his story, sipping on his coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, Seto spoke up. "Won't Kido be mad at you?"

"She can't hear us right now, she's in the show- OW!" Kano was shoved to the end of the room, revealing a very mad Kido.

She looked at the audience, the Mekakushi Dan, and spoke. "That was all a lie."

* * *

_A/N: Not much KanoKido on this one, sorry. It's also up to you to figure out of our Kano was lying or not~ _


	7. Jealousy

**Blind**

**Prompt: Jealousy**

_A/N: Another of Curry's prompts! uwu This was do fun to write!_

* * *

"Ki-do Tsubomi?" A male man's voice rang through Kido's ears. It was definitely _not _Kano's voice, who was sitting right next to her.

Kido looked up and saw a boy around her age, who had a cap on and was holding a watermelon. "Yes, who are you?"

"Arai*. Misuzu Arai, from Secondary School!" The boy beamed at her. Memories of the time when she was with Ayano, flashed before her. While searching her memories, she remembered that one boy who would try to sit and talk next to her a lot.

"Kido, who is this guy?" Kido remembered that Kano was next to him after hearing his voice.

Turning to Kano, Kido pointed at Arai. "Kano, this is Arai. Arai, this is Kano. Arai was in my class from Secondary School. You wouldn't know that because you were in a different class."

"Ahh, nice to meet you, Arai." Kano placed his magazine by his bench and stood to shake Arai's hand.

"Me to, Kano!" Aria brightly greeted.

After a few minutes of introductions, Kido spoke up. "So… What are you doing here, Arai?"

"Oh! Well, I have a part-time as a delivery boy, and I'm just delivering this watermelon to my house because I'm done with work." Arai patted the huge watermelon he was carrying like it was his most precious baby.

"Sounds like Seto," Kano said softly. Kido nodded her head in agreement.

"I know!" Arai, took Kido's hands in his. Her hoodie fell in shock at the sudden surprise. "Would you like to have a lunch with me, so we could, you know, catch up!"

Taking a glimpse at Kano, who was looking amused at the current situation, Kido scoffed and said, "Yes, actually, I would like to go."

Kano's Eyes faltered for a moment, showing his horrified expression, and immediately concealed himself with an amused expression. "So, Kido-chan is going on a date?" He asked thickly.

"Kano!" Kido shrieked, ready to take a blow at the cat-eyed boy.

"Kido-chan would need her _pink. Frilly-"_

"Kano!"

"Well, if it such a bother then-" Arai began and was immediately cut off by Kido's panted breath of a response.

"No! I mean, no. It won't be a bother. What about that café by the park?"

"Oh, okay, sure! Meet you there at… one?" Arai asked.

Kido nodded, still glaring at Kano. "Sure. Meet you there."

Arai made a wide grin and jogged off to his house's direction.

"Kido-chan is-"

"Kano." Kido muttered, sitting back on the bench.

Kano stood right in front of her, "Are you going to get dressed up though?"

Kido blushed, "No. Just going to change in a tee."

Humming, Kano nodded. "Okay!"

"Let's go." Kido dragged Kano to their way back to Apartment 107. Their way back was uneventful, except for Kano's casual murmurings about a butterfly or something. It was a short walk, they were out just to get some fresh air because Mary tagged along with Seto today.

Kido opened the door to the apartment and went directly to her room, leaving Kano at the Living Area with nothing. "Maybe she _is going _to where the skirt." He mused while sitting on the couch.

On the couch, Kano let his Eyes rest. His gold eyes were tinted with red and his skin was pale. _What have I done to myself… _As Kano heard a door click, Kano's Eyes went bright red and to gold, showing healthy eyes and skin. "So, is Tsubomi-Chan done?"

Kano was expecting a blow to his head and Kido wearing a regular hoodie she always wore. Kano was not expecting a quiet Kido with hair in a bun, wearing a cute looking sweater with a white cuffed shirt underneath and black heels.

His Eyes faltered a moment, showing a scarlet face, but he switched to a cool façade. "I see Kido-chan is all dressed up!"

After a few minutes of rubbing her purse, Kido spoke. "Does it look nice?"

"Of course, for mysterious, cool, manly leader!"

Sighing, Kido grabbed the door to outside their apartment. "I shouldn't have asked you. I don't know when I'll be home. Bye."

And then she left Kano alone.

He let go of his Eyes and collapsed on the coach. His face was blushing red in contrast from earlier and his hand was over his mouth, trying not to die from how adorable his Danchou was.

But then he remembered the task at hand. Kido was going on a _date. _Kano sighed and took a visit to his room to find any clothes he doesn't wear anymore, changed his appearance to look like a brunet 15 year old getting coffee.

Reaching the place where his Kido and Arai was supposed to meet, Kano looked around for the two. After searching, he found them by the window. Arai was chattering away while Kido was… Kido was smiling. It wasn't a huge smile, but a small smile that showed she was enjoying herself.

And it was the most beautiful thing Kano had ever seen in his whole life.

Kano debated on whether it was a bad idea to come or not, seeing how much Kido was enjoying herself. She would laugh at times, smile a lot. Kano was so mesmerized, he was just staring. When he realized that, he used his Eyes to make it seem like he wasn't staring at least.

She looked so happy and angelic as she laughed. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled or the way her body moved she laughed. She was perfect.

Kano still didn't feel too well though. He decided he should walk back to their Base after Kido, so when he thought Kido had finally left, he walked out of the coffee shop to see Kido still standing where she was when she was with Arai.

"Shuuya." She whispered gently.

Kano's Eyes turned off on its own. "How?"

"I will always see through your eyes at one point." She still didn't turn to face him yet.

"So how was your date?"

"It was great."

"So you admit it was a date."

Kido was silent for a while, making Kano ask one more thing.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you guys going on another date?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Because, he didn't ask."

"Is it because that leader is so boyish?"

"No!" Kido replied, turning to face. "I already turned down Arai, before. He just wanted to meet up."

Kano stuttered a bit. "Before?"

"Yeah." Kido walked toward the shorter boy. "So don't worry."

Kano smirked a bit, his Eyes activating. "Who says I was worried?"

* * *

_A/N: This was so much fun to write~_

_*Arai is based on that one guy in OHSHC, who was Haruhi's friend and Tamaki and Hikaru get jealous so that's why his name is Arai. _


	8. Orphanage

**Blind**

**Prompt: Volunteer**

_A/N: Another fun one~ So I made a tumblr, I think you guys all know. Link is on my profile._

* * *

"So, Kido, what are we doing here again?" Kano asked, playing with his hoodie's tale absentmindedly.

Kido sighed, "You don't remember this place?"

"As if I would forget." Kano muttered.

"Anyway, it's been a long time since we were here. I thought it would be cool to help out here."

They were at the entrance of their old orphanage, the one where Kido, Seto, and Kano lived before Ayano picked them up. It was like a millennia ago. "Come on." Kido muttered heading inside the orphanage.

"Ah! Wait, Kido~"

Kido opened the door and heard the chime of the bells. There was the lady on the counter who was there years ago. Her name was Mrs. Lee, her eyes were older and her skin was paler, but she looked as cheerful and young as ever. She wasn't that old anyway, maybe about to turn fifty.

"Hello and welcome to the Daidouji Orphanage! How may I help you?" She asked, and after taking another look at them, Mrs. Lee recognized their faces. "Oh! Isn't it Tsubomi-chan and Shuuya-Kun?"

"I'm surprised you remembered us, Mrs. Lee." Kido replied, smiling a bit.

"Yeah!" Kano nodded.

"Well, what are you both doing here? What about Kousuke-Kun?" Mrs. Lee asked, pulling out some files.

"He's at work." Kido replied. "We're here for Volunteer work for the day."

"I see. Working hard? You remember the drill? Play and look after the kids, serve lunch, play, and nap time. My husband will inform you of the details.

"Your husband works here?" Kano asked.

"He's been volunteering since he wants to get away from his company. We're getting old, you see."

Kido and Kano both nodded.

"Okay then, Syaoran!"

Then a man, the same age as Mrs. Lee walked over. He looked young, but that meant nothing, probably used Mrs. Lee's skin products. His amber eyes we're old as well and his skin was pale. "Yes, Sakura?"

Kido and Kano took a double-take, they never had hears Mrs. Lee's first name. Who knew it would be Sakura?

"This is Tsubomi and Shuuya, their here for some volunteer work for the whole day. Just fill them in with details. And don't try to kill them. And nothing _weird." _Mrs. Lee lectured on, looking through some files on her laptop.

"Sakura!" Syaoran whined.

"Who is the master here?"

"Tch. Whatever. Come one, you two."

Kano and Kido looked at each other for a moment and followed Mrs. Lee's husband. "So just look after the kids while me and Sakura make lunch. After we finish, you guys distribute the food. Then nap time, but don't scare them with the cow legend, it's not true. After they wake up, they get to play outside. Dinner time, then they get to go to bed. After their in their beds, you guys can leave."

He turned back to them, his cold eyes piercing into their eyes. "Okay?"

"O-okay," Kano replied weakly, but Kido wondered if he was making a stupid face using his eyes.

Mr. Lee led them to where most of the children were, and immediately kids surrounded them. It took a while for Kano and Kido to realize that the kids were attracted to Mr. Lee.

"Mr. Lee, who are those boys?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm a girl…" Kido mumbled, not daring to take a look at Kano's face.

Mr. Lee's face softened up completely as he carried the little girl. "Akira, the green-haired person is your onee-chan."

"Really?" Akira squinted. "She's a very pretty girl," Mr. Lee laughed and placed Akira down.

"Guys, this is Shuuya-Kun and Tsubomi-Chan, you guys call them Onii-chan and Onee-chan, they will be taking care of you guys today."

The kids surrounded Kano and Kido with interest. Kido took her hoodie off and put her hair in a ponytail, making Kano poke at her. "Aww, is Kido trying to look more feminine in front of the-"

"Shut up, Kano." Kido mumbled.

"I'll leave you two now." Mr. Lee said, his cold eyes replaced by amusement.

Then Mr. Lee left, leaving Kano and Kido alone with the orphans.

"So, you call me Onii-Chan and you call her Onee-Chan! What do you guys want to do?" Kano exclaimed.

"Me! Me! Me! I have a question Onii-Chan!"

"Yeah? What's your name?" Kano prompted.

"Well my name is Yuuki!" Then the boy began to whisper among his friends, with a worried expression on his face.

"Well… Are Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan…dating?"

Kido could have crushed something is anything was in her hands. He face was red, her eyes had a dangerous glint, as if she was going to kill someone.

"Of course!"

And Kano received a punch in the face.

"No, no, no…" Kido turned to the kids, "Me and… _Onii-Chan _are _not _dating."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Are you?" Kido heard Kano's voice.

"VERY Sure."

"Okay!" Yuuki then walked away. The orphans then did their own activities. Leaving Kano and Kido dumb-founded.

Kido surveyed the kids, until she saw a group of kids alone by a table. There was a girl hiding and a boy asking her to come out.

"Kido, do you have a sudden feeling of Deja-vu?'

"Yeah."

"Should we check on them?"

"Sure."

So they walked to the girl and the boy. As they got closer they could hear snips of what they were taking about.

"Azuma! You can't just stay in the closet all day!"

"Go away, Tsuji."

"You need fresh air!"

"There's air in here."

"Azuma! Come on, Mamoru and I have no one to play with!"

"Woah, woah what's going on here?" Kano interrupted, holding onto Tsuji's head trying to look through the crack of the closet. There was a girl in there for sure, but the closet closed shut.

"You're the volunteer couple, right?" Kido's eyes glared at the boy who whimpered. The boy must've been around the age of nine years old, his hair was similar to Seto's, but his eyes were black. "Anyway, my friend Azuma always wants to hide in the closet! Can you help me get her out?"

"Of course, I can buddy! Just let me talk to Onee-chan for a sec." Kano stood up from his crouching position and faced Kido. "You take Tsuji while I help Azuma."

"Why?" Kido asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Similar situations, you know." Leaving the comment in the air, Kano walked to the closet.

Kido looked down to the Tsuji, who had a pouty look on his face. Kido sighed, but crouched down anyway. "Tsuji… That's your name, right?"

"Mhmm! You're Onee-chan, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you like Onii-Chan?"

"I don't." Kido replied, looking at Kano's situation.

"Really?"

"I already told you, I don't."

"Well, I like Azuma. I like Mamoru too. And Mr. Lee. But then, Mrs. Lee is very nice. Onee-Chan, did you know, you and Onii-Chan are very similar to Mr. and Mrs. Lee."

"How?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lee fight a lot, and sometimes Mrs. Lee punches him in the face. But sometimes there very sweet together, too."

"What makes you think me and Onii-Chan are sweet?" Kido grumbled.

"Why do keep on staring at him, then, Onee-Chan?" Tsuji prompted. Then Kido realized she was staring. Kano was still knocking on the closet, muttering encouraging words for Azuma to get out.

"Onee-Chan."

Kido looked at the boy sitting next to her.

"You know what, I want to take Azuma out of here. Along with Mamoru. I want to travel around the world with both of them."

Kido nodded.

"Also, Onee-Chan." Kido nodded at the boy, signaling him to continue. "I actually don't want Onii-Chan to get Azuma out of the closet. I do. Is that mean, one-chan?"

Kido stared at the boy. _This kid has some seriously deep thoughts, _Kido thought. "Then get her out of there yourself. I would hate if my friend didn't come to get me and some other guy did."

"Really?"

_We're really using the word 'really' a lot. _

"Yeah, you see. I was like Azuma before. But someone was always there to find me. All you have to do is be persistent and tell her everything you told me. You want to travel with Azuma right? Then tell her that. Tell her that you're always going to take her with you."

Kido was quiet for a while, not believing that she said all of that. Then Kido saw Tsuji walk towards Kano. She saw them exchange a few words, until Kano nodded and decided to sit next to her.

"Azuma is just like you, Tsubomi."

"Shut it, Shuuya."

Kido didn't hear Kano talk anymore, so that must have been a good thing. She saw Azuma open the door, peeking out her face. Her hair was short, and she has similar black eyes to Tsuji. Eventually, Azuma walked out of the closet.

"Seems like we weren't much help after all," Kano muttered as he saw the kids walk towards them.

"Thank you, volunteer couple!" Then Tsuji pulled Azuma away, who waved shyly at them.

"I feel like we just watched our life." Kano muttered, who looked at Kido who was gazing at the two children softly.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tsubomi-chan, Shuuya-Kun." Mrs. Lee bowed her head as Kido and Kano stood in front of the office.

"It was no problem, Mrs. Lee." Kido muttered, bowing her head, Kano following.

"Just call me Sakura, you both are so much older now!" Mrs. Lee laughed.

"We'll be leaving now then, Mrs- I mean, Ms. Sakura." Kano laughed along with her and closed the door.

"They're going to end up together, aren't they?" Mr. Lee asked, leaning by the hallway wall, enveloped in the shadows.

"Yes, yes they are."

* * *

_A/N: This is kind of crappy…_

_The couple IS BASED OF SAKURA AND SYAORAN FROM CCS. JUST PRETEND ITS THEM AND THEY GOT OLD AND MARRIED AND LOVE EACH OTHER._


	9. Jealousy (Reprise)

**Blind**

**Prompt: Jealousy (Reprise)**

_But when he comes back just honestly irritates her._

_A/N: So this is Jealousy the Reprise, based of Jin's twitter posts~ Did you guys see Ene's CT? This morning was so stressful, but I won't get into that. _

_Jin: I'm sure that when Kano goes to the salon or something, he'll be really chatty and talks to the female staff there, but because he knows that, to them, he's not annoying, I'm sure he'll be popular._

_Jin: I'm sure that when Kano goes home, he'll be frivolously saying things like "and then, the female staff there were really stylish~" and so, today too, Kido will be in a bad mood._

* * *

Kano was out to the salon today. Kido was noticeably angered at that fact. Kano didn't go out for the salon often, but when he did. Well, Kido almost crushed her plate by thinking about it. Kano liked salon and fashion for some reason, Kido didn't know why. But when he comes back just honestly irritates her.

Kido sighed, she really needed to focus on the dishes. What should they have to dinner though? _Maybe fish… Kano likes fish… _Then Kido automatically dropped the plate. "Crap…"

"Kido-San? Are you okay?" Mary peeped in through her door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Kido replied as she grabbed the plate to start washing it again.

After washing the dishes, Kido began to cook. Right as she was finished tying her hair, Kano walked in. "Ah~ Is Kido cooking? I just came back from the salon, I got my hair done. It was so nice!" Kano cooed as he stepped in the apartment and sat on the couch.

Mary never came out when Kano came back from the Salon, she usually waited for Seto to come back from work. Mary was scared of Kido when Kano comes back from the Salon, because Kido is usually in a bad mood.

"Is that so?" Kido asked, cooking the rice.

"Yea! It was nice, you know. Them massaging my hair." Kano noticed the slight twitch in Kido's body, who was now focused on the fish.

"Ah! Are you cooking fish? Wow, perhaps Kido cooked this for me?"

Kido began to chop the fish harshly.

"Anyway, so the staff was really kind to me! They made me look so nice, see! My hair's so soft now!"

Kido turned on the stove.

"My hair's kind of like the female staff there! They were so pretty, you know!"

Kido placed the fish on the stove.

"Also, some of the staff asked me about my plans for the fourteenth of February!"

"I'm home!" Seto's voice rang through the whole apartment.

Mary was the first to respond, she quickly jumped out of her room and ran to Seto's arms. "Seto!"

"Mary!" Seto exclaimed as he grabbed Mary and swung her around.

"How was work?" Mary asked, giggling.

"Oh, it was fine! What about your day?"

Unknowing to Kano and Kido, Mary pointed a finger behind her and whispered, "Kano when to the salon today, Seto."

"Oh."

Seto let go of Mary to see Kano and Kido's expression. Usually, they were wierded out why Mary and Seto have to be overdramatic. Today, Kido was just focused on her cooking and Kano was silent.

"Well, call us when dinner's ready!" Seto exclaimed, going into one of the rooms. He was not going to deal with Kido's anger.

After Seto left, Kano resumed talking to Kido. "Well, anyway, I said-"

"_I don't care about what you said! I don't care about the female staff!"_

Kano smiled under his Eyes. Finally a reaction.

"Perhaps, is Kido jealous?"

Kido's cheeks reddened completely. "Don't say such idiotic things."

"Well, I should continue then."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Kido asked harshly. Harsher than she meant to.

Kano stood up, "Fine." He walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

Kido sighed, thankful for the peace. The fish was done, she just had to wait for the rice to cook. So she waited.

Two minutes has passed.

Five minutes.

Seven minutes.

After ten minutes, she got up and walked towards Kano's room. It wasn't locked so she could use her Eyes fairly easily after she opened the door. There was Kano lying on the bed, who used his Eyes to make it look like he was sleeping.

"Kano. Get up."

No response.

"Seriously, Kano, get up. We have to eat."

…

"Fine. I'm sorry. Now will you get up?"

"Not until Kido admits she was jealous~" Kano whispered, holding her shoulders to help him up. "Should I just stop going places without Kido's approval then?"

"What do you want, Tsubomi?"

"I want you to eat the dinner I cooked for you, Shuuya."

And then she left.

_She really is perfect, isn't she?_

* * *

_A/N: I cant seem to end these properly. uwu_


End file.
